The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four
by Doctor John Smith
Summary: The Crystal Gems are looking for the demonic Puzzle Box, but when they find it, they must take on another team known as The Fearsome Four. Will the teams kill each other or team up to stop Pinhead and the Cenobites?
1. Pearl's mission

**The Crystal Gems VS The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 1: Pearl's mission**

 **By Dr. John Smith**

-Pearl-

Pearl appeared on the warp pad, it was on some sort of mission she told the Gems that she was handling alone. The mission was to secure the Puzzle Box; a box of pure evil. Once used by Yellow Diamond to destroy planets that wouldn't convert to the Gem Homeworld, It was too dangerous too leave in the world for anyone too grab. She had located it in some old cabin in the woods.

"There it is, The Puzzle Box is in that cabin. I'll show Jasper whose strong enough to handle something so powerful... Took her down once." Pearl summoned her staff, opening the door, "Now to get looking."

-Ash-

Ash drove up in his car, he grimaced at the cabin that ruined his life. He slipped his nub into his chainsaw, "Now to get this box and get out of here. I don't like this cabin..." He readied his Boomstick and kicked the door in.

He looked around the living room, stopping to the petit, ballerina like woman holding a staff. Ash gave a confused look, "Hi lady, hope I'm not interrupting your weekend or anything, but I'm here for something important." Ash told Pearl. Pearl eyed Ash up and down, from his chainsaw to his slicked black hair and face scars. Even his chin, which was sort of chiseled in a way.

"I don't know what you're doing here, but I'm looking for a Puzzle Box." Pearl told Ash. Ash started chuckling, "What is so funny?" Ash reminded her so much of Amethyst.

"I'm looking for the same thing, and I know a guy who can dispose of it." Ash stated. Pearl got a look of shock.

"Destroy it!?" Pearl shouted.

"Yeah, in a way, yeah! What are you gonna do with it anyways?" Ash asked.

Pearl gave a snooty look, "Well, I plan to bubble it, and store it for eternity." Pearl heard the rev of a chainsaw, "Oh? What does that sound mean?"

"It means," Ash started, pulling out his Boomstick, "I'm not letting you have that box. Even if I have to shop you into pieces to do it." Pearl readied her staff as Ash raised his chainsaw.

"Let's do this!" Pearl shouted.

"Groovy." Ash stated.

The two lunged at each other. Chainsaw on staff, Ash had Pearl to the ground, Ash was too strong for Pearl, Ash was inches from her face, "You know something lady." Ash said in a cocky tone.

Pearl gave a sour face, "What!?"

"You're cute when you're mad." Ash said. Pearl shouted and kicked Ash off of her. Before Ash could get up, Pearl had her staff at his throat.

"Hey lady!" Ash shouted, he swept his legs through Pearl, causing her to fall to the ground. Before Pearl could grab her staff, Ash pointed his Boomstick at her Gem. "That wasn't very nice. Looks like old Ash is gonna have to teach some manners." Ash pulled the trigger, but to his dismay, a click. Ash lifted the Boomstick from Pearl's head, looking into the barrel, "Did I forget too load it again?" As Ash was busy with the Boomstick, Pearl kicked his stomach. Throwing him into a couch.

Pearl picked up her staff and pointed it at Ash, "What was that about manners?" Ash chuckled again, "What is so funny!?"

"You?" Ash pointed out, "I could have taken you down at anytime, but you keep pushing yourself to do more." Ash told her. Pearl looked furious.

"Who do you think you're talking too! I am a Crystal Gem!" Pearl stated to Ash. Ash then looked surprised, "What?"

"You're a Crystal Gem? The thing Herbert hasn't shut up about since he got back from his away call?" Ash said in surprise. Ash moved the staff out of the way, "Listen, we got off on the wrong foot. Let's start over. My names Ash Williams." Ash said, extending his good hand. Pearl shook it in kindness.

"Pearl." She looked around, noticing a small kitchen, "Tea?"

"Sure." Ash told her. Pear then walked to the cabin's small kitchen, and started making tea for both her and Ash.

 **Well here is a brain child I thought of. The Crystal Gems VS The Fearsome Four, The main antagonist for this is gonna be Pinhead. Please leave a review!**


	2. The Cabin

**The Crystal Gems VS The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 2: The Cabin**

Pinhead roamed around the Labyrinth, he looked upon the chained up figures hanging from the walls, "You have failed in your attempts. How do you plead?" Pinhead looked to Candyman. Candyman wriggled in his chains, in an attempt to break them.

"I plead not guilty! My plot was foiled by those four wastes of life!" Candyman complained.

"Oh shut up!" Yelled Chucky, The Good Guy Doll, "We lost because you suck at planing." Chucky then began mocking "I plan to use a book to rule the world! You didn't even think about Ash freaking Williams trying to stop ya! You're a schmuck you know that?" Chucky scolded.

Pinhead flicked his hand, silencing Chucky and Candyman. "Chatterer. Take care of them." Pinhead said to the bizarre looking creature with a mouth with no lips and chattering teeth. Pinhead walked away, in the distance, Leviathan spun. The lord of Hell.

-Garnet-

Garnet sat on the couch. She had her usual stoic expression, Steven at next to her, sleeping. Garnet suddenly stood up, Steven jolting awake. "Huh? Garnet, what's wrong?"

"I'm going after her." Garnet said.

"Pearl? She said she was going on this mission alone. To prove herself." Steven told to the fusion.

"I know Steven, but what she's after is too dangerous for her too handle alone." Garnet explained, "Leviathan's Puzzle Box is too powerful, and can corrupt those who wield it, forcing them to open it." Garnet's tone was very serious. Steven jumped off the couch, standing tall... well, tall enough for Garnet.

"I'm a Gem too! I've handled dangerous missions and single handedly reformed Jasper and Peridot!" Steven told Garnet, "So please let me come along!" Garnet chuckled.

"Alright." Garnet said. It was then Amethyst came into the room.

"Sup guys?" Amethyst said, going strait to the fridge, "Whatcha doing?" She asked, digging into a turkey leg.

"We're going after Pearl on her mission!" Steven blurted.

"Really? I'm coming too. I wanna see Pearl's face when she sees it's just a block of wood." Amethyst said, and the three warped away.

-Cabin in the woods-

The warp pad activated, warping Steven, Garnet, and Amethyst to the old cabin. Steven was creeped out by the eerie woods that surrounded him. As the three walked towards the cabin, Steven noticed a yellow car parked out front. "Huh?" Steven questioned.

Amethyst noticed his confusion, "What? It's probably someone's car and left it here. No big deal." Steven took a quick peek inside, seeing shot gun shells lying on the passenger seat, as if the person owned a gun and meant to load it. It was then two silver pole like objects popped up and a really tall man in a mortician suit stepped out, "Whoa..." Both Steven and Amethyst commented.

"Hello, Booooy." The TallMan said to Steven. The person who followed behind was someone Steven actually recognized.

"Dr. West!" Steven shouted. Herbert West looked down in surprise.

"Steven? What are you doing here? This isn't a safe place for kids." Herbert told Steven. Amethyst looked confused at their interaction.

"Uh, Steven, whose this?" Amethyst asked, pointing to Herbert.

"That's Dr. West. He helped fix Peridot."

Herbert chuckled nervously, "I don't know about help. I gave some of my serum to Mr. Fryman. Say, how is Ms. Peridot doing?" Herbert asked out of curiosity.

"She's doing better. Say, whose your friend?" Steven asked, pointing to The TallMan.

"This is is The TallMan, and you remember..." Herbert looked around, "Jebediah, where's Kayako?" Herbert asked, looking around. Soon a small voice was heard from behind a bush.

"I'm..." Another sound of nauseating sounds, "Fine." Kayako said, as she shakily walked towards Herbert and The TallMan. "I hate those things... They make me woozy..." Kayako joined Herbert and The TallMan. Forming three of The Fearsome Four.

Garnet formed her fists formed into her gauntlet's, pointing them to The TallMan. The TallMan intern pulled out a Sentinel Sphere with a moving drill, and at the same time asked, "State your business!"

"We are The Fearsome Four. A team dedicated to stopping evil." The TallMan explained. "We were formed to stop The Candyman from using the Necronomicon and rule the world with the Deadites. Me and my partners Ash Williams, Herbert West, and Kayako Saeki are the only ones who stand between evil and the world." The TallMan explained. Garnet smiled.

"We are The Crystal Gems! Protectors of the universe and all of mankind! Garnet, Amethyst, Pearl, and Steven!" Garnet proclaimed. Steven got in between them.

"Hey, now no fighting!" Steven said to the two. Garnet unformed her gauntlet's, looking to Steven. "You're right. We need to find Pearl." Garnet said.

"And we need to find Ash." Herbert told The TallMan. Steven and Herbert locked eyes for a moment, before turning to their temporary team leader's.

"What was Pearl's mission?" Steven asked Garnet.

"What was Ash's mission?" Herbert asked The TallMan.

As if on cue, the two replied at the same time, "To find Leviathan's Puzzle Box." Garnet and The TallMan looked at each other for a bit, before looking to the cabin. Herbert chiming in.

"Well, either she killed him or he killed her. Or they're both dead." Herbert said to no one in particular.

-Inside-

The group looked to the almost destroyed cabin living room. The TallMan examined slices on the floor, noticing the etching's he knew it was Ash's chainsaw. The group stood there, confused on where Pearl and Ash were.

The TallMan inhaled calmly, "They fought alright."

"Yeah," Amethyst started, "I can see markings from Pearl's staff everywhere." Amethyst leaned in to the wall, "Gun shot holes?"

"Ah," Herbert said from behind, "He used his 'Boomstick' to try and, I'm quoting him here, blow her to bits." Herbert explained. Amethyst nodded, poking the hole. Garnet noticed a pot of tea on a side table. "She was here. And it looks like she made tea." Garnet observed.

"I say we split up, but keep an eye on each other." The TallMan started, "I will go with Garnet. Kayako with Amethyst. Herbert with Steven. We will find Ash and Pearl, hopefully in one piece." The TallMan ordered the group. They then split up.

Amethyst and Kayako checked the kitchen, Amethyst opened the refrigerator, "They're not here!"

Garnet busted open the lock on a closed secret hatch in the living room floor, "We'll check down here, keep looking!" Garnet said as her and The TallMan explored the basement of the cabin.

Herbert and Steven were checking the hallways, "You think we'll find them?" Steven asked.

"Who knows." Herbert stated, "Knowing Ash, he probably chased her into the woods." Herbert said, he noticed a bedroom door, "Let's check here... Let me go first though." Herbert said, Steven nodded. Herbert opened the door slowly, seeing bits of Ash's clothes strewn everywhere and pieces of clothes he didn't recognize, assuming they're Pearl's. What he saw next, Herbert wished he could unsee. Ash was sleeping, with a pale woman with orange hair and a pearl gem in her forehead sleeping on top of him. Herbert quickly shut the door and started fussing with his tie, this confused Steven.

"What happened? What'd you see in there?" Steven questioned. Herbert let out a deep breath, "I'll tell you when you're older, right now let's head back to the group." Herbert said as he grabbed Steven and went back to the living room.

 **Here is chapter 2. I personally like this story, others may say it isn't a good send up too the first Fearsome Four, but hey, you aren't the author now are you? Anyways, please leave a review.**


	3. A common enemy

The Crystal Gems VS The Fearsome Four

Chapter 3: A common enemy

Herbert and Steven rushed back to the living room as fast as they could. Herbert wasted no time. They regrouped,finding Garnet and The TallMan returning from the basement, Garnet holding a bag. Steven looked to Herbert, "So what did you see in there Dr. West?" Steven asked.

Amethyst and Kayako saw Herbert rushing, dragging Steven behind him, this struck Kayako's curiosity to what they saw. Amethyst threw a book, called 'Farewell to Arms' at Herbert, scaring him half to death, "Hey, you guys find them?" Amethyst asked.

Herbert cleared his throat, looking to Steven, "We did, but I don't suggest bothering them at the moment..." He told them. Kayako gently rubbed his cheek.

"What did you see?" She asked. Herbert eyed Steven again, as if Herbert didn't wanna say it In front of him. Kayako had the sudden realization, "Oh my." Herbert nodded.

"What?" Amethyst commented, "It's not like they..." Her eyes widened, "Oh Pearl is never gonna live this down." She giggled evilly. Steven stood there in confusion.

"What? Dr. West, what did you see in there!" Steven asked.

Herbert knelt to the half gem, "Steven I don't think you-" Herbert was cut off by Gernet and The TallMan re entering the living room, both looked like there was no luck. The TallMan looked to Herbert.

"Any luck?" He asked. Herbert nodded, not wanting to say anything, The TallMan grinned "Good, let's hear it. I want to go home as much as you do." He told Herbert.

Herbert stammered, Garnet grabbed him by the tie, "Spit it out, we haven't all day. So let's hear it." She lifted a fist, which formed into a gauntlet. Herbert flinched.

"Ok!" He yelled, "They're in the bedroom, but we shouldn't both-" Garnet cut him off by tossing him on the couch, forming both gauntlets, rushing to the bedroom.

At the bedroom door, Garnet yelled, "Pearl! Open up!" And punched the door into pieces. Garnet froze as the two shifted in their sleep, she tried to move, but couldn't. She heard The TallMan behind her. Dropping a Sentinel Sphere.

"Good lord! Ash!" The TallMan yelled. Ash jolted awake.

"Whose there!" He raised his right arm, "I gotta chain-" he looked to the nub, then to the chainsaw resting on a trunk at the end of the bed, "Oh yeah..." He looked to The TallMan and Garnet, "How long have you been there?" Ash asked the two. The TallMan man face palmed as Garnet brought her hands back to normal, "It's not what it looks like!" He glanced to the sleeping Pearl beside him, "Ok. Maybe it does." It was then Pearl's eyes slowly opened.

"Huh?" She glanced up to see a blurry Garnet, letting out a loud shriek, "Garnet it's not what it looks like!" Pearl shouted. Ash placed his good hand on her shoulder, Pearl covering herself with the bed quilt.

"Save it, I used that already." Ash told her. Garnet and The TallMan left the room, leaving Pearl and Ash to stew over the awkward moment. Moments later Ash and Pearl joined the group, heads hanging, trying to avoid eye contact. The TallMan looked to the two, raising an eyebrow, Ash rolled his eyes.

"The disapproving eyebrows. Listen pops, it happened on accident. I don't even remember how it happened." Ash started explaining. Garnet raised a hand, telling Ash to stop talking.

"Tell us what you do remember." Garnet said.

Pearl gave it some thought, "Well I arrived on the warp pad, when he showed up. He has the same mission I do, we're both after Leviathan's Puzzle Box." Pearl explained. Ash nodded.

"We were fighting at first, I nearly had her until I realized my Boomstick wasn't loaded, but we decided to call it a truce until we find the box." Ash continued, Herbert started laughing.

"You humans have a strange sense of humor." Pearl commented on Herbert's laughing.

"Where in there did you decide to take her to bed Ash?" Herbert teased. Ash raised his chainsaw, "Watch it West." Ash threatened. Garnet walked over to Ash and Herbert, clocking them on their heads.

"Knock it off!" Garnet yelled, "We both agree that we're after the same thing. But what do we know about it." Garnet questioned the group. Herbert chuckled, "What?" Garnet asked Herbert.

"You're pronouncing it wrong." Herbert said, "It's called Lemarchand's Box, also known as the Lament Configuration. It was created by a toy maker for a satanic cult." Herbert explained.

"How do you guys know about it?" Amethyst asked.

"We've faced it before." The TallMan said, "It was supposed to go to the Red Dimension, but..." The Fearsome Four looked to Ash, who looked around in astonishment.

"It's not like you've never screwed up before!" Ash yelled. The Crystal Gems looked confused, "Long story..."Ash mentioned.

 **There you have it! More to CGvsFF! The next one will be a flashback taking place right after Fearsome Four.**


	4. Fearsome Four vs Pinhead

The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four

Chapter 4: Fearsome Four vs Pinhead

Pearl entered the living room with a tray of tea, "I hope this is enough for everyone." She said. The TallMan nodded, grabbing a cup and taking a sip. "This is delicious. You have a talent." The TallMan complimented, all Pearl did was blush. Herbert, Kayako, and Ash did the same, impressed by Pearl's talent for making tea. Ash set down his cup.

"Alright. Here's how it happened..." Ash said. Launching the group into the story.

-Flashback-

The Fearsome Four stood before Pinhead, who menacingly had chains surrounding them, "Welcome to Hell." Pinhead boomed. Ash cut a chain with his chainsaw, raising his Boomstick to the demon, "Welcome to this." Ash joked, and shot Pinhead. The demon flew back.

Herbert tapped Kayako on her shoulder, "Teleport us to the box. I have a plan." Herbert told her, Kayako nodded. Teleporting them to the box, but when Herbert reached out for it, Pinhead stepped on his hand. Herbert screamed in pain.

Pinhead picked Herbert up by the neck, "Feeble human. We will tear your soul apart!" Pinhead boomed to Herbert. A chain wrapped around Herbert's waist, throwing him across the room. Several Sentinel Spheres latched themselves onto Pinhead's back, causing the demon to shout in pain. The TallMan grabbed Pinhead by the neck, lifting him up, "Let my friend go boy!"

"Never!" Pinhead shouted. The TallMan thrashed Pinhead into the floor. Pinning him down. The TallMan turned to Ash, "Come here Boy!"

"You got it pops!" Ash shouted back. He shoved his chainsaw into Pinhead's chest, restraining the demon. The chain holding Herbert dropped him, allowing him to grab the box.

"Now all we have to do is close it." Herbert said. The others nodded, looking to Pinhead.

"Don't you dare close that box you sniveling worm!" Pinhead shouted. Herbert moved his hands about the box, bringing it back to square shape, Herbert looked cockily to Pinhead, "What was that?" Pinhead screamed as he was sucked into the box, along with the corpses of Candyman, Cordell, Jennifer, Leprechaun, and Chucky. They were sucked into hell.

Ash cheered, "Woo! That was easier than I thought. What now?" He asked The TallMan.

The TallMan summoned the two silver poles, "Throw the box into the Red Dimension. Think boy." As the TallMan said this, Ash glanced to Herbert, who was looking through the Necronomicon. The thoughts of what had happened at the cabin was visible to The TallMan, "Focus boy! Red Dimension!" The TallMan shouted. As Ash thought, he tossed the box into the portal, immediately getting Gib Slapped by The TallMan.

"OW! What the hell pops!?" Ash yelled.

"You weren't focused!" The TallMan shouted. "Where did you send the box?" He asked, Ash looked away, "Where boy!"

"That damn cabin!" Ash yelled back, "But don't worry, when we get a base of operations set up, I'll personally go get it back." Ash promised he three, "Now let's get the hell outta here." He finished. The three agreed and left Cabrini Green, looking back on their adventure.

-Present-

"And that's what happened." Ash finished. The Gems were astonished by the story, Steven especially.

"Whoa! So you're saying some mega evil being is in that box?" Steven asked Ash.

Ash nodded, "And it's imperative that we get it back and throw it into the Red Dimension. If it's left here on earth any longer, who knows what could happen next!" Ash said to the whole group.

"But, like, what could happen?" Amethyst asked. The TallMan answered this time.

"You've read the bible, correct?" Amethyst nodded "Imagine hundreds, or even thousands of years of pain and torture upon poor innocent humans. Pinhead does not care who opens the box, if it's opened, only death awaits." He told the purple gem. Steven gasped.

"Dad... And Connie... You mean..." Steven stammered, the TallMan nodded.

"Ripped to shreds." He said to the young half gem.

"So it's agreed!" Pearl said, "We find the Puzzle Box and get rid of it, our initial plan of bubbling isn't going to cut it this time." Pearl said. Garnet looked to her.

"What are you insisting?" Garnet asked.

"We team up with the Fearsome Four." Pearl answered.

Amethyst groaned, "I don't think Jasper's gonna like this..."

Pearl crossed her arms, "Well Jasper can suck it up." Amethyst and Steven laughed, getting a chuckle from Garnet.

 **Woo! And that's what happened after Fearsome Four, don't think it would've been long enough to be an entire story of it's own, but you make due with what you get.**


	5. Pinhead

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 5: Pinhead**

Pinhead looked into the orb, seeing the Fearsome Four and the Crystal Gems getting along, he got angered, "What must I do to make them go toe to toe." The pinheaded demon turned to the chained up Candyman, and smiled, "You will know what to do." Pinhead insinuated. Candyman spit into Pinhead's eye.

"You think I know how to stop them?" Candy man let out a laugh, "I would be ruling all the world right now, if it wasn't for that meddlesome Fearsome Four. You're on your own Pinhead." Candyman said. Pinhead flicked his wrist, sending a chain into Candyman's side.

"If you won't help, then I'll find someone who can." Pinhead turned to the Female Cenobite, "Go to the over world, and find a gullible enough human to help eradicate the Fearsome Four and their new ally's." He ordered the Cenobite. Pinhead waved his hand, and a folded black costume appeared in her hands, it was the Ghostface costume. Female nodded and left for the over world. Pinhead called for another Cenobite, "Channard!" Channard lowered to Pinhead's level.

"Yes, my master?" Channard greeted.

"Bring me, Robert Grey." Pinhead ordered.

Channard looked shocked, "Pennywise? Why would you want Pennywise?"

Pinhead glared into Channard's eyes, "Don't ask questions. Now bring me the clown!" Pinhead bellowed. Channard nodded, lifting off to the depths of the labyrinth. Pinhead gazed back into the Orb, focused on Ash, "What demons do you hide?" Pinhead waved his hands over the orb, looking into Ash's past; seeing him modern his sister, friends, and daughter to Professor Knowby. He saw how Ash saved a medieval kingdom from the Deadites, and how he was almost King. But what Pinhead saw next, made him smile, Evil Ash, the evil Deadite replica of Ash who almost defeated Ash in battle for the Necronomicon. Pinhead clouded up the orb, "I must bring his darker side back to the world of the living, in hopes to defeat the Fearsome Four and their allies." Pinhead turned away from the orb, "They will pay for keeping me from my goals."

 **Y'all enjoy? Sorry for it being so short, but this chapter mainly focused on Pinhead, setting up for the next few chapters.**


	6. Sleep tight

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 6: Sleep tight**

Steven sat in the living room with Herbert West, both wondering when the Puzzle Box will be found. Steven had decided to pass the time, they'd play go fish, with Steven's special pack of 'Crying Breakfast Friends' cards. Herbert looked confused at the cards, but decided to play anyway, "Do you have any Spilled Milk's?" Steven asked.

Herbert groaned, handing over a card, "Are you cheating or something?" Herbert asked. Steven giggled.

"No, I'm just really good at this game." After Steven said that, the others rejoined the living room. Amethyst holding what looked like a glove with class on it, "Whoa! Amethyst where did you get that?" He asked.

Amethyst waved it in front of Steven's face, "I found it in the basement. Cool Huh?" She said to the boy. The TallMan grabbed Amethyst's wrist, grabbing the glove off her hand, "Hey grandpa?! What gives!?" She yelled.

"This is not a toy." The TallMan told he purple gem.

"Steven, until we find the box, we're going to have to stay the night. I'd say you go home, but you'll just put up a fight." Pearl told Steven. Steven shot his hands into the air.

"Woo! Overnight mission!" Steven said with excitement. Ash motioned to Steven.

"Follow me to the bedroom. While you're sleeping, one member of the Gems and one member of the Four will be on guard, got it?" Ash told him. Steven nodded, not taking his eyes of Ash's chainsaw, "You're curious about the chainsaw aren't you?" Steven nodded, "My hand went bad, so I lopped it off at the wrist." Ash said, holding the chainsaw in front of Steven.

Steven lied down in the bed, Pearl and Kayako tucking the half Gem into bed, "Why do I have to go to bed?" Steven protested.

Pearl stroked his poofy hair, "Because, no matter how much of a Gem you are, you're still human. You need sleep. If you get scared, Kayako and I will be right outside the door." Pearl reassured him, kissing his forehead, "Goodnight Steven." Pearl told the boy.

 **-** **Dreamland** **-**

Steven was on a tropical island, playing checkers with Dog Copter, over Steven's shoulder was Connie. Steven looked to her hand, it was resting on his free one, both had rings. Steven smiled, looking to Dog Copter, "Knight to round red B-4." Steven said.

Dog Copter laughed, "It appears the student has out done the master. Good job Steven." Dog Copter complimented.

Connie turned Steven's head to her's, "Steven, I'm so glad we did this." She said.

"Did what?" He asked.

"Took a vacation! No monsters, no madness, no doctors, nothing to bother us." She kissed him on the cheek, as Steven did the same, a laugh rung out. Steven turned his head to Dog Copter, who wasn't there, but in his place was a terribly burned man in a red and green sweater, wearing a brown fedora.

"Yeah Steven, so glad you decided to take a vacation." The burned man waved a gloved hand, changing the setting from a tropical island to a dark boiler room. The man stood in front of Steven, smiling evilly, "Now kid. Where's the box?" He asked, waving the glove. It was similar to the one Amethyst had.

"Who are you?" Steven asked, trying to be brave. The man laughed, pointing to three little girls in white dresses, playing jump rope, singing an eerie song;

One two, Freddy's coming for you.

Three four, better lock your door.

Five six, get a crucifix.

Seven eight, better stay up late.

Nine ten, never sleep again.

Steven was scared by their song, turning to Freddy, "Freddy? Freddy who?" He asked. Freddy appeared right next to him, whispering into his ear, "Freddy Krueger." Freddy laughed maniacally. Steven pulled out his shield, shivering in fear.

"Aww. What's the matter? Don't y wanna have fun!?" Freddy yelled, he swiped his clawed glove over Steven, slashing the boy's arm, Steven cried out in pain. Freddy stood over Steven, readying to make the kill, when he felt someone tap his shoulder, Freddy waved the person away, "Not now. I'm busy." The person tapped again, harder, Freddy turned around in anger, "What!?"

The person was a big woman, with big curly pink hair, and a white dress with a gemstone in her stomach, "Get your hands off my baby." Rose threatened. Freddy smiled, only to be thrown into a boiler. Freddy grabbed his hat, and straightened it, glaring to the pink gemed woman, "That hurt. I'm gonna made you pay." He readied his claw. Rose put a fist to her gem, pulling out Rose's Sword, Steven stared in awe at what was happening, Rose pointed her sword at Freddy. Freddy raised his claw, only to have Rose's swords lunged into him. Rose dusted off her hands, turning to Steven, "Don't worry honey. He won't be any more trouble." She reassured the boy.

The only words Steven could peep out were, "Mom?" Rose nodded, "How are you here... We can't exist together right?"

Rose nodded again, "I was brought here by The Master. He's a sorcerer, I mentally connected with him when I sensed you were in trouble." She explained. Suddenly, a man appeared; he had slicked back, black hair, and a black goatee. He wore black robes with a red sash, and a black cape with red lining. He was holding a staff with a yellow Crystal at the end.

"Hello child." The Master greeted Steven, he turned to Freddy, "By the might of Manos, I banish thee to the other realm. May your gods have pity on you." The Master's voice boomed. He waved a hand that was wearing what seemed to be a gauntlet. Rose removed the sword as a portal opened up under Freddy's feet.

"What!? No! NOOOOOooooooo!" Freddy's voice grew silent as the portal closed. The Master turned to Rose, "You don't have very long Rose Quartz. Make your peace and say goodbye." He said to the mother Gem.

Rose nodded, getting down to Steven's level, "I'm sorry I have to go Steven. But if you ever wanna see me again," she turned to The Master. He gave Steven a necklace with a golden eye on it.

"That is the eye of Labervoria. It will allow you too enter the spirit plain. That is where the soul of your mother resides." The Master explained. He looked to Rose, "Say goodbye."

Rose hugged Steven with a tearful embrace, "I love you son. Remember, you can always visit me with that necklace." Rose stood beside The Master, as they faded away, the boiler room faded back to the tropical island. Steven was tackled by Connie in a hug, her face stained with tears, "Steven... Wake up..." Steven was confused by her words.

 **-** **Reality** **-**

Steven awoke to see The Gems and The Four huddled over him in worry, Pearl was crying into the shoulder of The TallMan. Pearl saw he was awake, and screamed, "Steven!" She hugged him tightly.

"Steven, are you alright?" Garnet asked. Steven nodded.

"We thought we lost you dude." Amethyst said, "Pearl heard you screaming, and you got this weird scratch on you, then you went silent." She finished.

Ash nodded, "Glad you're ok kid, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare..." He then grew a small smile, "But my mom was there to protect me."

 **In memory of Wes Craven, August 2, 1939 - August 30, 2015.**


	7. Crystal Gems vs Fearsome Four

**The crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 7: Crystal Gems vs Fearsome Four**

Jamie the mailman was doing his daily routine, when a he bumped into; the woman was bald, and pale, with a weird wire on her neck, making a hole in it, and a leather dress like uniform. Jamie was in shock. Who was this woman? He reached in his pocket for his phone to call Jasper, the woman held up a hand. "Do not dare. I have a job for you." She said to him.

Jamie looked at her confused, "What kind of job?" He asked. The woman waved her hand, making a folded costume appear in front of him.

"Your job is too... Scare someone." She ordered.

Jamie grabbed the costume, "Who?"

"You will find out at a later date." She said, and as if by magic, she vanished. Right before Jamie's eyes, he picked up his phone and dialed Jasper's number.

"Hey honey... Something weird just happened..."

-The Cabin-

Ash kicked over the pile of books, "Dammit! We've looked everywhere and still can't find that box!" Ash turned to the TallMan, "Can you see anything pops?"

"I do not have the ability to see objects in different places." The TallMan told Ash.

Ash rolled his eyes, Herbert and Garnet entered the room from the front door, "There is a shed in the back." Herbert told the group. Pearl jumped up from the couch.

"That's perfect! Maybe the box is in there." Pearl suggested, she summoned her staff, "Let's get that box guys!" Ash pointed his Boomstick at her, Pearl readied her staff, "You want another round?" The TallMan put a hand on her shoulder.

"I wouldn't be so quick to jump little missy." The TallMan told Pearl, Garnet pulled TallMan away, tossing him into the desk area.

Garnet summoned her gauntlets, "Don't lay your hands on my teammates." The TallMan stood, summoning three Sentinel Spheres. As Garnet smashed the Spheres, Pearl and Ash had their own battle, Amethyst saw this going on and summoned her whip. Kayako grabbed Amethyst's wrist.

"Don't you hurt my friends!" Kayako yelled, giving off her death rattle. Amethyst plugged her ears.

"Ugh! Can you not make that noise!?" Amethyst yelled back, wrapping the whip around Kayako's leg, and tossed her into the couch.

In Steven's room, he awoke to the sound of the fighting, Herbert burst into the room and slammed the door, "Don't go out there!"

Steven got out of the bed, "What's going on?"

"I was searching the woods with that red lady... Garnet, I think, we found a work shed in the back. I told the others, and they all began going nuts and fighting each other." He peeked through the crack of the door, "What the hell is their issue?"

"Maybe the Gems want to take the responsibility of dealing with the box, but the Fearsome Four's clashing personalities are getting in their way." Steven said. Herbert stared at the boy.

"You are more understanding of the situation than the adults." Herbert said. Steven ran up to the door, seeing the TallMan toss Garnet into a rocking chair. He stepped back in shock, "We could stop their fighting if we get the box."

Steven gave it some thought, then nodded, "Yeah! Let's do this!" Herbert opened up the window, sneaking out, carrying Steven out. Steven stared at the dark, ominous woods, it creeped him out. Herbert pointed to an old looking shed, "There. The box might be in there, but the door is locked." Herbert informed the half gem. Steven nodded, the two walked over to the shed, Steven eyed the lock and smiled.

"I got just the tool." He summoned his shield and smashed it into the lock, breaking it open. Herbert gave a smile.

"We could use a person like you." Herbert complimented. Inside the shed, Steven felt uncomfortable, it was dark and scary. On a work bench was a clamp with a skull cut in two. "There is it!" Herbert said. The box was in a spot where a chainsaw would be, Herbert only assumed Ash had something to do with this place. Herbert grabbed the box, he felt Steven tug on his pant leg, "Yes?"

"I have an idea. Give me the box." Steven said, holding out his hands. Herbert hesitantly looked to the box, then back to Steven, handing him the box. In a flash the box was incased in a pink bubble, "It's safe for transportation!"

Back at the cabin; Pear furiously swiped away at Ash's chainsaw, Pearl sneered at the S-Mart employee, "This will not end the way it did last time!"

"Honey, I wouldn't want it too. You're about as flexible as a plank of wood." Ash joked. Pearl growled and slashed away, as Ash revved his chainsaw in defense.

Garnet smashed a Sentinel Sphere with her gauntlet, she glared to the TallMan, "For an old man, you are strong." Garnet complimented.

The TallMan nodded, "You are an excellent fighter." The TallMan complimented.

Amethyst wrapped Kayako up in her whip, sniggering in pride, "Got you!" Kayako gave a roaring death rattle and disappeared, Amethyst scratched her in confusion, "Wha?"

Kayako reappeared, wrapping the whip around Amethyst, "Got you!" Kayako yelled in pride, tossing Amethyst into the kitchen fridge.

Moments later, Steven and Herbert entered the cabin again, Herbert grabbing Ash's Boomstick and firing into the air, making everyone stop fighting. "Alright everyone, stop!" Herbert looked to Steven, "Alright kid, show them."

Steven held out a Rose Quartz bubble, containing the Puzzle Box. The Gems and the Four stared, Herbert grabbed the bubble, "While you were fighting, Steven and I got the box." He tossed he bubble to Garnet, "We worked together." He turned to Ash, "Instead of fighting like kids on the playground." Herbert told the group. Kayako held her head in shame and untied Amethyst.

"Sorry for my sporadic lashing. My friends were in danger." She bowed.

Amethyst scratched her head in embarrassment, "Yeah. Same here... No hard feelings?" Kayako nodded, and shook Amethyst's hand.

Garnet patted The TallMan on the back, "You were an excellent fighter."

The TallMan adjusted his tie, "You weren't so bad yourself."

Ash held out his good hand, "Sorry about that. I get a bit ahead of myself sometimes."

Pearl embarrassed herself, shook Ash's hand, "I know the feeling."

Steven tapped Garnet on the thigh, "Yes Steven?"

"Can we show The Fearsome Four the temple!?" Steven asked excitedly. Pearl nervously looked to Garnet, who simply said, "Sure."

Outside the cabin, The Gems and The Four cramped onto the Warp Pad, Ash looked to his car, turning to Garnet, "We're coming back for my car right?"

"Sure... Whatever." And with that the Crystal Gems and the Fearsome Four took off for the Crystal Temple.

 **Here it is! No where Fearsome Four was nearly over by chapter 7, this one is just beginning.**


	8. Beach Day

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 8: Beach Day**

The warp pad activated, and both the Gems and the Four dismounted. Ash looked around the temple portion of Steven's living room, "Swank pad. I'd kill for a place like this." Ash looked down to Steven, "You live here by yourself?"

"No, I live here with the Gems." Steven told Ash.

"Where is your father?" Kayako asked.

"He lives in a van." Steven replied. The Fearsome Four gave a puzzling look to Steven, "He was a rockstar before I was born, he lives in a van so he doesn't have to pay to live somewhere." Steven explained.

Herbert looked around, "This is all well and good, but what about the puzzle box?" He asked the group, "We still have a demon who wants us dead."

"He's right." Garnet said, "The puzzle box is serious business and we can't just mess around." Garnet said. She took the bubble from Herbert, "We must keep this bubble locked away, if it ever reopens, we are all in grave danger." Garnet warned, "I'm putting this in my room, there it will be safe." With that, Garnet walked to the temple door, and a moment later, into her room.

The room was dead silent, until it was broken by Ash sniffing the air, "Am I the only one smelling something burning?" Ash asked the group.

Herbert, Kayako, and The TallMan sniffed as well, nodding in agreement. It was then that a blue tinted woman in a blue sun dress came running into the living room, "Oh thank god you guys are home!"

"Lapis, what is going on?" Pearl asked.

Lapis stood in silence, before shouting "Steven's cooking grill is on fire!"

"What!" Pearl shouted. With quick thinking, Ash grabbed a fire extinguisher that was behind the kitchen counter and ran to Lapis.

"Where is it?" Ash asked.

"Outside." Lapis replied.

Ash ran outside and extinguished the fire that engulfed the grill. Steven, The Four, and The Gems all gathered by Ash and the burnt grill. "Everything's fine, but what were you making that caused the grill to burst into flames?" Ash asked Lapis.

Lapis grew hesitant, and didn't reply. Pearl grew angry at each moment Lapis wasn't speaking, she took out her spear, "Answer the question Lapis!" Pearl yelled. Ash put his good hand on Pearl's staff, lowering it.

"Calm down bird mama." Ash told Pearl, he then turned to Lapis, "What's going on?" He asked again.

Lapis replied this time, "I was attempting to make the food Steven likes. Hot Dogs I think they were called? But as I was cooking, the grill just burst into flames." Lapis explained. Ash removed his chainsaw hand and gave it to The TallMan, "Pops, get my hand."

The TallMan nodded, summoning up two silver waist high pillars and walked through. Ash removed the Boomstick holster from his back, he turned to Lapis, "Alright baby blue, I'm gonna show you how to have a correct barbecue." Ash told Lapis.

A moment later, The TallMan returned with a metal knights glove and an apron. Ash grabbed the hand and stuck it on his nub wrist, and then put on the apron. The apron itself saying "Groovy" and a picture of a disheveled man dressed as Santa holding an axe in a fighting game style pose. As soon as Ash picked up the spatula, it was his time to cook.

A little while later, the Gems had set up a cook out, complete with sodas. At the table, The Gems were sitting down to get to know the Fearsome Four, minus Ash who was cooking. Steven was talking with Kayako, and was surprised by what she had to say.

"So you're a ghost?" Steven asked in confusion.

Kayako nodded, "I am the best and only ghost there is!" She said to the half gem proudly.

"What about the girl who pops out of a video tape?" Herbert commented. Kayako grabbed his tie and brought him face to face, her's having a snarl.

"Bring her up again and I will inject that green serum into you. Got it grave digger? Kayako threatened. Herbert nodded rapidly, Kayako let his tie go, "Good."

"Steven!" A mysterious female voice yelled out. Steven turned to see Connie, wearing a red dress, different from her usual attire. Connie ran up to give Steven a hug, but stopped in shock when she saw four scratch marks on his left cheek, "Oh my gosh! Steven what happened!?"

Steven nodded, "I had a bad dream. What brings you by?" He asked her.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to head down to Funland. I hear they added a few new games at the arcade." Connie told Steven. Steven got excited and hopped up, grabbed her wrist, and ran off towards Funland, while yelling "Let's go!"

As they ran past Jasper, carrying groceries, "Where's he running off to?" She asked to no one in particular.

Pearl took the responsibility to answer, "Oh, Steven and Connie ran off to play some arcade games." She told Jasper. Jasper looked questioningly to the Fearsome Four.

"Who're they?" Jasper asked again.

"Sit down." Ash told Jasper, "You are about to have the best barbecue of your life."

At Funland, Steven and Connie were out of the arcade, Steven looking proud of himself.

"That Burro King game was fun, and that Puck-Guy game was pretty cool too. Not sure about that Mega Bash Sisters." Steven said to Connie as they walked.

Connie chuckled, "You're just unsure because you lost. What did you think of that bird racing game?"

Steven scoffed the last one off, "It was stupid"

Suddenly a voice called out to them, "Hey kiddies!" Steven and Connie looked to see a Clown holding a bunch of balloons in front of a funhouse, "Wanna see the funhouse? It's really fun!" Then the clown gave a laugh, in the pattern of "Haha-haha-haha!"

"Yeah!" Steven said, but Connie wasn't too sure.

"I don't know Steven... I feel like he's trouble..." Connie said.

"Aw come on. You wanted to see the funhouse to begin with." Steven told Connie

Connie sighed and agreed, and the two ran to the funhouse.

 **Here we go! A new chapter to CG vs FF. If you wanna know the "BETA" elements to the Fearsome Four as well as jokes or references you don't understand, PM me or say some thing in the reviews. Thank you for reading, and have a good night.**


	9. Clowning around

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 9: Clowning around**

Steven and Connie entered the funhouse, closely followed by Pennywise. Steven noticed it wasn't anything special, just a few funhouse mirrors. Steven turned to Pennywise, "Hey clown. What's the big deal?" Steven said. He was cut off by Pennywise sprouting spider legs from his back. Connie screamed loudly.

"Alright boy, where is the box?" Pennywise ordered. Steven summoned his shield and motioned Connie to hide behind him. Pennywise lunged a smiler leg at Steven, but was deflected by his gem shield, Pennywise hissed, "Tell me where the box is!"

"No!" Steven yelled. In one sweep, he threw the shield right into Pennywise's neck. The clown screamed and fell to the floor as he bled green, sticky blood. Steven stared as Pennywise slowly stopped moving, but was brought back to reality as Connie tugged on his arm.

"let's go!" Connie yelled. Steven nodded and they ran for the door, "What does that clown want? What box was he talking about?" Connie asked.

Steven looked back at Pennywise's body, "It's some sort of evil box that contains a demon inside. That demon isn't nice according to Mr. TallMan." Steven explained. "I think that clown is working for the demon..." Steven suggested.

"If that clown worked for the demon... Who are those guys that were at your house?" Connie questioned, but before Steven could answer, they were both knocked out, by another klown. Unlike Pennywise, this klown was more cartoonish. It had a a large, peanut like head, and some sort of cartoon like laser gun. The new clown aimed the gun at Connie and Steven, pulled the trigger, and rapped the two in cotton candy. Another clown, a more rotund or obese klown, aimed his own gun at Pennywise, and fired, reviving the Clown.

Pennywise called the spider arms pack into him, he saw the passed out kids, he turned to the two Klowns, "Thanks boys. Now to wake them up." Pennywise said. The Klowns sat the kids up against a wall, Pennywise pulled out a rubber chicken and slapping Steven across the face.

Steven awoke to a painful scream. Pennywise grabbed Steven by a chunk of his hair, "Ok boy. Tell me where the box is! Or else, it's lunch time." Pennywise threatened, his teeth now sharp and pointy. Steven was shivering with fear, "Answer the question."

"I don't know!" Steven screamed, tears strolling down his face. Pennywise snarled, spider legs sprouting.

"Ok boys. It's feeding time."

 **Sorry for the short chapter. But Pennywise got a full scene. Let me know in reviews if there are any references you got or missed.**


	10. The Creature

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 10: The Creature**

"Ok boys, it's feeding time." Pennywise told the Killer Klowns, showing his sharpened teeth.

A warping noise was heard from behind the evil clowns, a man with black spiky hair, a tuxedo that made him look like a spy, and a black trench coat that reached his ankles. The strange man looked to the clowns, removing the sunglasses that he was wearing, "Well, now I've seen everything." The man commented.

"Just who in the hell are you!?" Pennywise yelled. The man stuck his sunglasses into the breast pocket in his tux.

"I was gonna ask you the same thing. What is a bunch of Bozo rejects doing with a couple of kids?" The strange man asked. Pennywise wasn't happy by his ignoring of the question, "Fine. To be polite, my name in Middle Wilcox Creature. I'm your worst nightmare." Middle told Pennywise. Pennywise sprouted spider legs and began attacking Middle. Middle raised his right hand, emitting a blue glow, and spoke some sort of spell and send a blast of energy at Pennywise.

The peanut Klown shot a blast from his laser gun in rapid succession, Middle swiftly moving out of the way of each blast. Once the peanut Klown stopped firing, Middle smiled, "Is it my turn now?" He joked to the Klown, and summoned a machine gun, firing into the peanut Klown until he deflated like a balloon. Middle dematerialized the machine gun, but was punched by the big Klown.

"Oh, you wanna go big guy?" Middle asked. The big Klown only cartoonishly chuckled. Middle mumbled another spell, causing his right hand to emit a red glow. He grabbed the big Klown and brought him face to face, "In space, no one can eat ice cream." And twirled around and blasted the big Klown through the ceiling of the funhouse and into the highest distance of the sky. That is when Pennywise began to rise.

"Stay down Clown." Middle told Pennywise.

Pennywise growled, "Not until you die!" He sprouted more spider legs, and attacked. Middle made both hands glow red and began ripping off each spider leg Pennywise dished out. "Stop attacking you piece of muck! Die!" Pennywise shouted.

Middle summoned his machine gun, but it was slightly different, the chain of bullets were now silver, rather than regular gun shells. Pennywise grew hesitant, he knew what would happen if he was shot by silver, "Do me a favor Clown. Leave Steven alone." Middle threatened and began to fire into Pennywise. The Clown screamed in pain as each bullet tore through him until he couldn't take it, and exploded. Causing green blood fly everywhere.

Middle dematerialized the machine gun and walked over to Steven and Connie, waking the two. "Wakey wakey Steven." Middle said to the half gem. Steven awoke to see Middle, the boy got excited.

"Mr. Creature!" Steven yelled, Connie looked at Middle in confusion.

"Hey Steven. How have you been?" He asked.

"Good. What brings you here anyways?" Steven asked.

"I was on my way to deal with some old friends of mine when M.A.X. informed me that you were in danger." Middle explained.

Steven noticed his coat, "Where did you get that cool coat?"

"I stole it from the Grim Reaper." Middle told the boy. He then freed the kids of their cotton candy wrappings, "You two kids head home. And Steven... Don't tell Pearl I was here, ok?"

"Ok Mr. Creature." Steven said. And with that, Creature warped away, leaving Connie and Steven to go back to the temple.

Elsewhere Pinhead slammed a fist into the walls of the labyrinth. He was annoyed with how his lackies were doing. He had no success in getting the box.

Channard lowered to Pinhead, "Lord Pinhead, Pennywise has failed. He was taken out by some unknown man." Channard explained.

"And what of Frederick?" Pinhead asked.

"We cannot locate him. It is as if he is no longer in our world or the dream world. Freddy and Pennywise have failed. If Ghostface fails too, what will we do?" Channard said to Pinhead.

"If Ghostface fails, then send..." Pinhead have a long pause, worrying Channard, "Send Leatherface." Pinhead told Channard. The demon nodded and rose up into the distance.

Pinhead looked into his Crystal ball, seeing the Fearsome Four and the Crystal Gems having a friendly barbecue. He chuckled demonically, "Have your food now. You won't be needing it any longer." He then burst into a demonic laughter.

 **To explain, Middle Wilcox Creature is owned by Tyrantking9002. He allowed me to use him for a small cameo sequence. Buddy, I hope I stayed true to the character. Please leave a review and enjoy things to come.**


	11. Scream till you drop

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 11: Scream till you drop**

Amethyst looked at the sizzling hamburgers and hot dogs on the grill, licking her lips. She attempted to grab one burger but was smacked with a spatula by Ash, "Stick your hand near the food again, and I will lop the hand off with my chainsaw. Got it purple?" Ash threatened Amethyst.

Amethyst rubbed her reddened hand, "Rawr, Mr. Chin likes to play rough." And she went back to the table, the Gems on one side, and the Four on the other. Herbert was drawing something on a piece of paper, while Pearl and Peridot watched.

"You see, the basics of my serum are to revive dead brain cells and re-stimulate the heart. Sadly, for as advanced as the serum is, there is one fatal draw back." He explained.

"What would that be?" Peridot asked.

"When the serum is injected into a non living subject, it does revive the brain cells, but it only activates the primal instincts that are hidden deep within the back of the subconscious." He answered. Pearl looked at the schematics, trying to see if there would be any room for improvement.

Amethyst rolled her eyes, turning to Ash at the grill, "Does every hero team have at least one nerd?" She asked. Getting an audible "Hey!" From Herbert, Pearl, and Peridot. It was that moment that Steven and Connie ran back to the temple. The two seemed like they were frightened. "Hey Steven, what's you look like you ran into something scary." Amethyst joked.

"Who do I have to punch?" Jasper asked, bringing a fist to her hand. Garnet raised her hand.

"What happened exactly?" Garnet asked. Steven and Connie went to the table and sat in between Kayako and The TallMan, the Fearsome Four side having more room. The TallMan noticed Steven and Connie looked to be out of breath, and dehydrated. He turned to side of the table and stretched and arm out.

Lapis leaned over to Kayako, "What is he doing?"

Kayako giggled, "Watch." As the Gems, The Four, Steven, and Connie looked to The TallMan, a robbed creature that was about the size of Steven popped out of the sand. The Gems were in shock.

"Whoa!" Connie said.

"That is so cool! Can we do something like that?" Steven asked, turning to Pearl. Pearl shook her head.

"Bring the children drinks." The TallMan ordered the Lurker. The Lurker made a strange noise and ran up to the house.

"You didn't have to do that, any of us would have been willing to grab some drinks." Pearl said to The TallMan. The TallMan shook his head.

"Nonsense, my Lurker could do it in half the time." The TallMan said. The Lurker returned with two juice boxes, handing them to Steven and Connie.

"Thank you." Steven said to The Lurker.

"Why thank you kind sir." Connie thanked as well. The Lurker made the weird noise once more and disappeared into the sand.

"What are those things?" Pearl asked, curious about the Lurker.

The TallMan was bout to answer when he was cut off by Herbert, "It's best if you don't know."

Ash walked up with a stack of burgers and a pyramid of hotdogs, "Foods ready. Pops, you mind?" Ash asked the TallMan. The TallMan groaned and raised and eyebrow to the food, suddenly appearing in buns. Ash set the tray down and sat next to the TallMan, grabbing a burger, "Everyone can dig in now." The only ones to eat were the Fearsome Four, Steven, Connie, Jasper, and Amethyst. Even Lapis ate a hotdog to see if Ash's cooking was better than her own, to which it was. After the cook out, The Gems and The Four gathered in the temple, discussing what to do next.

"There is no discussion!" Herbert yelled, "The faster we destroy that box, the easier life will be for all of us!" Herbert yelled to the group. Garnet kept it cool before responding.

"We have tried. That box isn't so easy to destroy." Garnet said to Herbert, "Rose Quartz tried. Nothing worked. Her only option was to seal it away for no one to see." Explained Garnet. Up in Steven's room, him, Connie, and Peridot were watching tapes of Camp Pining Heart, Peridot's favorite show. Steven gave an audible groan, similar to The TallMan earlier. "Do we have to watch this?" He asked the green Gem.

Peridot turned back to Steven, "Yes. Ronaldo has banned this show at the lighthouse. Says I 'obsess' over it and become a 'crazed shipper' whatever that means." Peridot explained.

"What's going on?" Connie said to no one in particular.

"Steven!" Pearl called, Steven looked down, "We're going to go get Mr. William's car. You stay here." Pearl told him.

"Herbert will be here to watch ya. Heh, if there is something wrong, maybe you could protect him." Ash said, followed by a laugh from him and Amethyst. Herbert rolled his eyes.

After the Gems and the Four left, Steven and Connie were watching a movie, "So..." Connie began, "I see the house, but where is the 1000 corpses?" She asked, Steven shrugged.

Steven's phone began to ring, "Hello?"

"Hello." A gruff, calm voice on the answered.

"Who is this?" Steven asked once again.

"Steven who is it?" Connie asked.

"I don't know." Steven said to Connie, Steven turned back to the phone, "Who are you?"

"Can I ask you a question?" The voice asked.

"Sure..." Steven asked with hesitation.

"What's your favorite scary movie?" The voice asked. Steven jumped as he heard Herbert yell from downstairs.

"Hey Steven, there is someone out there." Herbert said to Steven, he then turned his attention to the person outside, "Hey you punk! Don't move!" Herbert then ran outside.

"Huh? What!?" The voice on the phone said, and was followed by screams and the sound of Herbert's voice, "I said don't move punk. Come with me!" Rustling was heard, like the person of the other line was struggling. Suddenly, a man in a black robe wearing a white ghost like. Ghostface started to struggle to move as Herbert burst back in.

"Who said you could move punk?" Herbert said to Ghostface, he then pulled out a syringe full of a familiar green liquid, "Now, the doctor will see you." Grabbing Ghostface's chest and pushing him against a wall. "Who are you punk?!"

"Please mister! Don't hurt me!" Ghostface pleaded with an all too familiar voice that Steven recognized.

"Steven, is that?" Connie began.

"Wait!" Steven yelled, rushing down to Herbert, "Dr. West! Don't hurt him! That's our mailman!" Herbert was confused, and ripped off the mask, revealing the mailman Jamie.

"What the hell are you doing!? You think that was funny?" Herbert scolded Jamie.

Jamie was frightened, he skated violently, "Please... Don't kill me." Jamie pleaded. Herbert dropped Jamie, to which the mailman started coughing.

Herbert rested the syringe on the counter, "Kid, just what the hell were you thinking!?" Herbert asked Jamie.

"I was doing what I was told." Jamie answered.

"What do you mean?" Asked Steven.

"Some lady asked me to pose as this Ghostface guy, I was only asked to scare Steven. Nothing else. The costume was to be sure I didn't get caught." Jamie explained.

"Who?" Steven asked.

"Me!" A new, female voice said out of nowhere. The group turned to see the Female Cenobite, she raised her hands and lifted Steven, Connie, and Herbert into the air, walking closer to Jamie, lifting him as well. "You pathetic child. I knew you were a fools errand. Now you shall perish!" Female said to Jamie. The Female Cenobite heard a noise, and when turned her head, all she saw was a wall of orange rush towards her, and she was knocked on the ground. Releasing everyone. Female awoke with a daze, "What?"

Jasper gripped her fist, ready to punch, "Evening." Jasper said, "choose your words carefully, and answer my friends questions. Got it?" Jasper said.

"I will not answer mortal questions." Female said.

Jasper smiled, "Wring answer." She looked to Herbert, "Can I?" Herbert nodded, and Jasper punched the Female Cenobite once more. Knocking her out. But before one more punch, she disappeared, "What in the?" Jasper mumbled.

Herbert took a step back, ushering the kids behind him, "I knew it. We can't just let the box remain in tact. Jasper, it must be destroyed."

In the Labyrinth, Pinhead grumbled, looking over to Female, who was holding a bag of ice to her punch mark, "That settles it. Channard!" Pinhead yelled.

Channard lowered himself to Pinhead, "Yes, my master?"

"Summon Leatherface. I will have the box one way or another. Female has proven her powers to enter the human world at will to be useless." Pinhead told Channard.

"Yes, my master." Channard said, going back up to the depths of the labyrinth.

 **In memory of Angus Scrimm, 1926-2016. May he rest in piece.**


	12. Texas Chainsaw Beatdown

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 12: Texas Chainsaw Beatdown**

A lone figure was walking along the beach, a tubby man wearing a dirty dress shirt and tie covered by an apron. He growled and groaned as stalked along the ocean side, carrying a bloodstained yellow chainsaw, with the words "The Saw is Family" engraved on the blade. A surfer dude bumped into the man on accident. "Oh dude, sorry. Didn't see ya bro." The man yelled and he pulled the cord on the chainsaw and begun the engine, thrashing at the surfer dude. The surfer dude screamed in terror, alerting the rest of the beach.

At the temple, The Gems were talking with the Four, Herbert noticing something about the warp pad. "This looks oddly familiar."

"What're talking about nerd?" Amethyst commented jokingly.

Herbert rolled his eyes, "This, whatever it is, looks a lot like something in our HQ's backyard."

"Really?" Lapis asked.

He nodded, pulling out his wallet and removing a picture. "When we settled into our base, Ash decided to take a photo. This figure, cracked and covered in moss, It resembles the Warp Pad. Ash has been using it as a grill stand."

"Hey! It helps them cook!" Ash yelled out.

"No it doesn't!" Herbert yelled back. He cleared his throat and continued talking to Lapis, "I must get back to HQ though, some business has to be taken care of." He then called to the TallMan, "Could you make a portal back to HQ?"

"Of course." The TallMan answered, but before he could, the screams reached the temple. The Crystal Gems rushed out to the commotion, seeing the horrible sight of of chopped up bodies as the man repeatedly bashed a woman in the head with a meat cleaver.

"You there!" Pearl yelled out, "Stop right now!"

Leatherface screamed and revved up his chainsaw, rushing at the Gems. Pearl and Amethyst jumped out of the way, while Garnet summoned her gauntlets and grabbed Leatherface's hand that was holding the chainsaw. She sternly spoke, "Put the chainsaw down, and turn yourself in."

Leatherface yelled and anger, pulling his meat pulverizer hammer and smacked Garnet across the temple. Letting him go. Leatherface picked up his chainsaw and roared in anger, thrusting the weapon into Garnet's stomach.

"Garnet!" Both Pearl, Amethyst, and Steven yelled in surprise. Garnet looked back to the three and poofed back into her gems. Pearl summoned her staff and ran towards the killer, "Amethyst, get Steven back to the Temple. Now!"

The purple gem nodded and grabbed the boy and ran back to the temple, leaving Pearl to face Leatherface. He yelled in anger as he ran towards Pearl. She jabbed him in the side with her staff, forcing him to drop the chainsaw, and forced him to the ground. "What are you doing here you blood thirsty monster!?" He didn't answer, "Silent eh? Well I guess I will force you to ta-" Pearl was cut off by Leatherface chopping her left arm off with the clever, the arm holding the staff. Pearl, now shocked at her arm gone, picked up the staff and defended herself against the maniac. He gave another swing and chopped her remaining arm off, Pearl dropping to her knees. Tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry Steven..." And with those word, he chopped her head off. All of her body parts poofed into smoke as she receded into her gem.

At the Temple, Amethyst and Steven rushed back into the house, in an attempt to get away from Leatherface. The Fearsome Four were told to remain at the temple for reasons of the threat being Gem related, and the Four would be over powered. Ash gave a questioning look to the two that entered.

"Where's Square mom and birdy?"

"Some weird dude went nuts and chopped up Garnet! I think Pearl might be the same by now. We have to get out of here!" Explained Amethyst.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" Exclaimed Ash, "What kinda weirdo was this?"

"He was big! He had a chainsaw! And his face looked like a stitched together Halloween mask." Replied Steven. The Fearsome Four all gave shocked expressions, Ash turning to The TallMan.

"It wasn't Gem related, it was us related."

"Who was he?" Asked Steven. Ash knelt down, placing his good hand on the boy's shoulder.

"That man was Leatherface. He's a twisted cannibal from Texas. Herbert has more info on him."

As if on cue, Herbert began to explain, "Leatherface or Thomas Hewitt Sawer, was part of a cannibolistic family in Texas, murdering and eating dozens of people. The state of Texas dubbed him and his family's actions 'The Texas Chainsaw Massacre'"

"I can take him" Jasper said, shoving a handful of popcorn into her mouth. The TallMan raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry, but one does not simply attack Leatherface and expect to win." He said to the orange Gem. Kayako nodded.

"We nearly got our butts handed to us when we went to Texas to see if he was real." The ghostly woman added.

"Pfft, I could beat him with my eyes closed."

"Jasper, take this seriously. Who knows what we're up against." Said Lapis. Herbert nodded.

"I would listen to your blue friend. She se-" Herbert was cut off by the sound of foot steps, loud, boot like foot steps. It was Leatherface. Ash readied his chainsaw arm and Boomstick as he waited for Leatherface. Jasper standing beside him along with Lapis, Peridot, Amethyst, Kayako, and The TallMan.

"Dr. West, take young Steven and get out of here." Ordered the TallMan. Herbert nodded as he grabbed Steven and they booked it to the Warp Pad, hopping on, the two took off to who knows where. The TallMan and the rest of the group waited for Leatherface, seeing the behemoth of a man kick the door in.

Ash smiled, "Groovy."

 **Oh no! Where did Steven and Herbert go? Will the group be alright? What about Boomer!? All that will be answered next time! Fun fact; this story came from an un attempted crossover between Steven Universe and Hellraiser.**


	13. Amityville HQ

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 13: Amityville HQ**

Jasper rant at Leatherface, clinching her fist and punching him in the face, sending him back. Ash revved his chainsaw arm and rushed to the evil Texan. The TallMan summoned four Sentential Spheres to drain the bloom of Leatherface, but to his dismay, the cannibal crushed them all with his meat gavel. "Uhh, TallDude. This is gonna take forever." Said a worried Amethyst.

The TallMan nodded, "Agreed." The two readied as Ash battled chainsaw to chainsaw with Leatherface. The two saws clashed, sending sparks everywhere. Kayako jumped onto Leatherface's back, hoping to slow him down.

-Warp Tour-

Elsewhere, within the Warp Tour, Steven and Herbert were heading to an unknown location. Herbert seemed to be questioning himself silently. "What's wrong Dr. West?" Asked the young boy.

Herbert snapped out of his daze, "Huh? Oh. I'm wondering where we are heading. There are hundreds of possible locations where we could end up, so it's a gamble if we will end of safe or in the belly of a volcano." Said Herbert to the boy. Steven nodded, knowing that it was very hard to tell where you could end up if you didn't have a clear destination in mind. Herbert did some quick thinking, and chose the destination. Hoping it would work.

-Amityville-

The two materialized on a warp pad in a backyard. Steven looked around in confusion, tugging on Herbert's pant leg. "Dr. West, where are we?"

Herbert looked around, recognizing the yard. "Steven. We're at the Fearsome Four HQ."

"Whaaaaaa!? Didn't you say that the warp pad was busted?"

Herbert put a finger to his chin, "I guess that bowling ball Ronaldo gave me for helping Peridot wasn't exactly a bowling ball."

Steven's eyes grew wide, "You own a Robonoid?" Herbert nodded, "That's why your warp pad works! Robonoids are built to fix broken warp pads. I guess the one you own activated and fixed it." The young gem told the scientist.

"That is a possibility. But anyways, inside we go. I am charged with keeping you safe and I'm going to do just that." Herbert stated as he grabbed Steven's arm and approached the house. It looked frightening to the boy, as if how normal it look, the more abnormal it was.

Inside, Herbert called through the house, "Jodie! It's me, Herbert. I'm home and I brought someone who's going to be staying with us for a while!" Steven heard what sounded like a ghostly croaking. A little girl rising from the kitchen floor and slowly stalking to Herbert and Steven. The closer she got, the more frightened Steven became. That is until Herbert rolled his eyes and cleared his throat. Catching the ghost girls attention. "Young lady. What are you doing?"

The girl stopped, clearing the hair that was covering her face and looked up to Herbert. She was pale, with what looked like a bullet hole in her forehead and wearing a nightgown straight out of the 70's. "I'm practicing my haunting. Ms. Kayako says I have potential!"

"What have I said about haunting when new people are in the house?" He scolded.

She looked down in defeat, "To not too."

He nodded, "Now. Where is Miss. White? I wanna pay her for taking care of you while the others and I were out."

Just then, a blonde girl, about Lars's age, came running into the kitchen. She wore what appeared to be a Catholic schoolgirl outfit. "Dr. West thank goodness you're home! Jodie she-"

"Was being a pain in the butt I presume?" Herbert asked. Carrie nodded, "No matter Miss. White, here is you payment for taking care of her while the other and I went on an unexpected mission." He reached into his walled and pulled out $60 and handed it to the girl.

"No problem Dr. West. Once you get around her being a ghost, Jodie is a sweet girl." Carrie told Herbert. It was then her cellphone started ringing, "Yes mom?" Phone mumbles, "Alright. I'll be home soon." She put her phone away, looking back to Herbert, "I'll see you next time. Mom wants me to help prepare dinner. Some guy, Norman... Something, is coming over for dinner."

Herbert nodded, "Good day then Miss. White. And see you in class on Monday." He said with a smirk. Carrie nodded and left. Steven looked on as Herbert and Jodie walked to the living room. The house seemed normal, something built for a family. Why did this house seem so peculiar? As Steven was thinking, Jodie tapped him on his shoulder.

"Hey, wanna go play dolls in my room?" She asked. He nodded before being taken by the hand and rushed to the top floor of the house. Herbert calling from the lower floor.

"Jodie! No running in the house!"

Steven then entered a large bedroom, with two creepy looking half windows on the wall above the bed. Jodie immediately picked up a Raggedy Anne doll and started brushing her hair, "I call her Annabelle."

Steven sat across from her, being forced to hold Annabelle, "Say Jodie. Who are you exactly? Are you a ghost? Like Kayako?"

The girl nodded, "Yup! My full name is Jodie DeFeo. I was just your average little girl until one night, my brother Ronnie, went nuts..." She looked away, as if it was her fault.

"I'm sorry. If you don't wanna talk about it, you don-" he was cut off.

"No! I must get this off my chest." She took in a deep breath and exhaled, "My big brother shot me in he forehead." She told him. Steven looked shocked by what she said.

"What! Why did he do it!?"

"It was the house!" She exclaimed. "Or, more exact, it was Ketchum. He's a real jerk! But he got what was coming to him." She crossed her arms in success. She gave Steven a sly look, raising an eyebrow, "Wanna see him?"

Steven dropped Annabelle. "Uhhh... Well, I don't know... Is it okay?"

Jodie nodded, "As long as Mr. Herbert doesn't find out."

And with that, Jodie grabbed Steven's hand and they rushed down to the basement.

-Beach City-

The TallMan grabbed Leatherface by the collar of his poorly fashioned dress shirt, giving him an icy cold stare. "You need to stop what you're doing and leave town boy." Leatherface roared in anger as he kicked The TallMan in the stomach, being freed.

Lapis brought up a tidal wave, in hopes to wash Leatherface to the sea like Malachite. It was no use. He stood there in the sand, wielding his chainsaw, even more pissed off. Jasper charged into him, knocking him back.

-Amityville-

Jodie and Steven entered the basement, Steven fearing what he might see. What he saw was a homemade laboratory, and on the back wall was what looked like a western cowboy chained to the wall. Ketchum snarled, "Jodie."

"Ketchum." She said, crossing her arms in distaste.

"Isn't he a ghost too? Why is he chained to the wall?" Steven asked, but before Jodie could answer, Herbert's voice came from nowhere.

"Those chains are made of a special material. They were developed by a late college of mine, Dr. Egon Spangler. The man mastered in the science of the afterlife, and made these chains in hopes to catch a real ghost." He explained.

Steven's eyes grew wide, "Whoa! So, are they just regular chains for ghosts?"

"No." Replied Herbert, "They are made of a special metal that drains any and all psychokinetic energy. As long as Ketchum remains locked up, he has no power." Herbert finished. Jodie nodded.

"And if he has no power, he can't be a big jerk!" She shot to the chained up one. Ketchum growled at Jodie, causing her to jump back.

Steven and Jodie began to look around the basement, seeing if there was anything else more interesting. On the walls were newspaper clippings, several of them reading; "Valentines Bluff has Bloody weekend.", "Giant Vulture seen flying over Japan.", "Creeping Terror stalks small town." as well as a hockey mask nailed to the wall with a note under it. The Noe read; "Ash 1 -Voorhees 0." There was a newspaper clipping that caught Steven's attention the most, "Small Kansas town is disturbed by cult of children worshipping corn."

"Hey Jodie." Steven called out.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"What's that one? The one about the corn?"

"Who knows. Idiots will think anything is scary."

Herbert called out to the kids, "Come on. We have to head into town, I have to pick up Cujo from the vet, and thought you would like some lunch as well."

The kids nodded and ran upstairs with Herbert.

 **Did you spot the references? Name them if you can! I love horror and this is my excuse to have as much horror mashed into one story.**


	14. What is normal

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 14: What seems normal**

-The fight with Leatherface-

Amethyst swung her whip at Leatherface, scratching his back to the paint of bleeding. "Take that you big jerk!" She yelled. She swung her whip again, this time catching the blade of the chainsaw, her eyes grew wide in worry, "Whoops…" Leatherface pulled his chainsaw towards him, pulling Amethyst with. He pulled out a meat hook and impaled Amethyst. She let out a loud scratch and poofed into her gem. Leather face readied his chainsaw. Lapis summoned water to form into ice, but was caught off guard by a meat cleaver heading towards her.

"Huh?" Was all she could say, before the knife struck her face and she poofed into her gem.

Leatherface swung his chainsaw at Ash, who got the same response from Ash. The two chainsaw wielders collided the saws and sparks flew. Ash doing his best not to fly backwards at Leatherface's incredible strength, had to compliment the psycho cannibal. "You're tough Tex, but I know someone whose tougher!" He looked past Leatherface, "Orange, now!" Ash called out.

Jasper charged at Leatherface, grabbing the back of his shirt, and running out to the beach. Once landing, Jasper began wailing punches onto Leatherface. Sending teeth and blood in all sorts of directions. Her growing angrier with each punch.

"You. Leave. My. Friends. And. Family. Alone. Or. Else. I'll. Kill. You!" Punching In between each word. She picked up a large rock, clutching it in both hands and raised it above her head, "Got it!?" And with that, Jasper smashed the rock into Leatherface's head. Hoping it was the final blow. She stood, taking deep breaths as Ash ran down to her.

"Think he's dead?" He asked.

"No."

"Good point." Ash pulled out his Boomstick and unleashed four shots into Leatherface's head. "Should be dead now."

At that moment, Kayako, Peridot, and The TallMan walked back to the two, Kayako holding the gems of Garnet, Pearl, Amethyst, and Lapis. The TallMan looked to the destruction and bloodshed. "It isn't safe here. Pinhead could strike again at any moment. Beach City could be in mortal danger."

Ash rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well what are we expected to do huh? Just go back home and wait?"

The TallMan nodded, "It is the only thing we can do. Don't loose hope boy."

"Well then let's go." Ash looked around the beach, "Longer we stay here, longer the locals might suspect something."

Kayako nodded, "Let's go."

"I'm gonna head back to the lighthouse, and see if Ronaldo is back yet." Informed Peridot

The TallMan nodded and summoned two silver poles, and the rest of the group walked through. Heading off to the Fearsome Four HQ.

-Amityville-

Herbert opened the door to the garage, in it was a simple red 1958 Plymouth Fury, a black hearse, and Ash's car. Steven looked at the car in confusion. Herbert looked to the boy, "Something troubling you Steven?"

"You have three cars!?"

"Technically, the red car is mine, the hearse is The TallMan's, and of course you know Ash's car." Herbert explained. Steven nodded in response, pretending to know what he's talking about. Steven and Jodie got in the car and drove into town to pick up Cujo. Steven noticed how the small community was; Talbot's Housing, Amityville Aquarium, a dental office, normal things a small town has.

The three pulled up to Dr. King's Pet Hospital. Herbert told the two to say seated while he went inside. Jodie was playing with the locks on the car, she groaned in boredom. "Ugh! I'm bored. Steven, I'm bored."

Steven shrugged, "What am I supposed to do?"

"Entertain me!"

Steven quickly pulled out a CD from his back pocket, "Wanna listen to some music?" Jodie nodded as Steven put in the CD, handing the case to her.

"Mr. Universe, Let me drive my van into your heart?"

"It's my dad, from when he was a one man band."

The two looked to see Herbert walking out with a rather large St. Bernard on a leash. He let the dog jump into the back seat, immediately sending a hoard of licks to Jodie. The young girl laughed as she tried to push the dog off her. "Cujo! Stop! Down boy!" It was no use. Herbert giggled as he watched Cujo attacked Jodie in such an enjoyable manner. Herbert felt the phone in his pocket ring. He answered it, "Hello? Why Ash, how nice of you not to insult me… Alright, I'll be back soon." He hung up, "Kids, we're heading back, Ash and the remaining gems are at the base."

Steven looked to Jodie with worry, "Remaining gems?"

Jodie shrugged, understanding the current situation got serious.

Back at HQ, Steven was met with only Jasper. The rest of the gems were in their gems. Steven looked up at her, tears welling in his eyes. Jasper ruffled his hair, "I know kiddo. I know."

"He's gone… Isn't he?" Asked Steven. Jasper nodded, "Good…"

"He's gone, and I think with him gone, Pinhead is having a fit. We need to make a serious plan, and get into his domain and destroy him." The entire group looked shocked by Ash's suggestion.

"Breaking into the Labyrinth is breaking into hell itself." The TallMan said.

"I don't care. He's messed with us long enough. He goes down. Now."

The TallMan nodded, "Then when the rest of the gems reform, we form a plan to break into the Labyrinth and destroy Pinhead once and for all."

-Labyrinth-

Pinhead laughed at the suggestion Ash made, "I would like to see you try Williams." He walked over to a stone door, "But in the mean time, I have things to do." he looked up, "Channard!"

Channard toward from the depths, "Yes my master?"

"Is he ready yet?" Pinhead asked.

Channard looked away, "Not yet… We are only going off of recorded historical documents. We don't know how accurate he'll be."

Pinhead shot a hook chain into a nearby rock, destroying it, "Finish him now!"

"Yes my master!" Channard then flew back into the depths of the Labyrinth.

Pinhead walked back to the viewing globe, "Soon, my warrior will be finished, and you will all be destroyed. In the mean time, I think I'll give Reverend Kane a call."

 **I've been binging Power Rangers. That is all.**


	15. Evil Within

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 15: Evil within**

Outside of Amityville, a tall old man in the garb of a western priest. Reverend Kane smiled over the town, "Fearsome Four. Your reckoning has come at last." He walks towards the town to begin his evil mission.

At the Fearsome Four HQ, Steven and Jodie were watching the Gems closely, waiting for them to reform. Ash had since removed his chainsaw and replaced it with his metal glove. The only gems to reform where Amethyst, Lapis, and Garnet. Pearl had yet to reform, with Amethyst making a joke about how she is taking her time and being a perfectionist. The TallMan looked at a chalkboard that Herbert had set up, a list of locations were strewn about. Steven rubbed his chin at the board as to try and figure out the places; Crystal Lake, New Jersey. Woodsboro, California. Haddonfield, Illinois. Gravity Falls, Oregon. A picture of a man and the words "Step-Father" written under it.

Ash let out a sigh, "Yup. We're looking for the guy."

"Who is he?" Steven asked.

"Guys name is Jerry, or something. He's known as The Step-Father. He marries into broken homes and murders the whole place once their guard is down." Ash explained, "Be lucky it was your mom and not your dad who died."

Steven looked back to the board, he saw the name of a place; Valley Lodge in Elpaso, Texas. Suddenly Steven got a mental image in his head, The Master. He waved his gauntlet, "Young Steven. Bring the Crystal Gems and the Fearsome Four to the Valley Lodge. It is of dire importance in defeating Pinhead." The Master warned, and Steven snapped back to reality.

"Whoa dude, you ok?" Amethyst asked.

"I bet he's still shaken up from our fight with that big brute earlier." Lapis cut in.

"I have something important to tell you guys." Steven spoke softly.

Garnet looked worried, "What is it Steven?"

Steven looked away, "I can't say. Pearl has to be here. When she reforms, I'll tell everyone." The young boy said.

Inside of Pearl's gem, Pearl was deciding what she should look like next. She looked over several outfits; ballerina, figure skater, goth. Nothing seemed to be speaking out to her, "This is completely useless! I need a new look, but this is a closet full of nothing." Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the figure of a man, "Wha?"

The man, dressed in a WWI officers uniform, he removed the cap that was sitting upon his head. "Pearl, I have some dire news."

She summoned her spear, "Who are you!?"

The man simply waved her weapon off, "Calm down Pearl. My name is Elliot Spencer and I have some information to tell you about Pinhead."

Pearl's eyes grew wide. "Pinhead..."

 **And then I won a million dollars! If only it were that simple. Should I make Fearsome Four a comic or novella? If E.L. James can publish her fanfiction, why can't I!?**


	16. To Serve Man

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 16: To Serve Man**

Reverend Kane walked through the streets of the town, Amityville being quiet around mid afternoon. Reverend Kane looks into the window of the dental office, seeing an image of Pinhead, "Yes, Mister Hell Priest?"

"Reverend Kane. Hurry your duties and destroy the Fearsome Four, and by extension, The Crystal Gems. We may supply help if need be." Pinhead instructed. Reverend Kane nodded at his instructions.

"May I suggest who helps if I so need?"

"Of course.

"The son of evil itself; Damian. And the demon, Pumpkinhead." Reverend Kane asked for two evils that even Pinhead couldn't control. He thought it over, giving it a while before answering.

"Of course." Pinhead responds. Reverend Kane chuckles as Pinhead fades back to his dimension, he turns back to the town and begins to go back to walking. An officer pulls up to talk to the elderly reverend. A bearded man named Rick.

"Afternoon sir." Officer Rick says to Reverend Kane.

"Afternoon young man." Reverend Kane greeted. The cop continued on his way, looking into his rear view mirror, but instead of an old man, he sees a giant white ghost like monster. The cop freaked out and lost control of his car, crashing into a light pole and being crushed and electrocuted to death. Reverend Kane chuckled at his work he had just done, "This will be fun." The reverend looks to a flock of birds and smiles, "Find the Fearsome Four." With his words, the birds flock over Amityville to find the Fearsome Four.

In the labyrinth, Pinhead looked upon Damian and Pumpkinhead, "Go, when the time comes, enter the human realm."

"Mr. Pinhead." Damian began, "If we are able to pass back and forth through this realm and the other. Why not you? You could just enter the human realm and take over."

"I am bound to this world, unless I am called upon." Pinhead then sends the two off. He turns to a slate with a figure covered in a blanket and strapped down. Pinhead utters a few passages from the Necronomicon. The figure breaks away from the table, he looked exactly like Ash.

The figure looked into Pinhead's eyes, "I... Live... Again!" Evil Ash was reborn.

 **I really wanted to write a chapter solely focusing on the villains and furthering the plot. The plot doesn't always have to focus on the heroes, thus the reason why most of the chapters in Fearsome Four focusing a lot on Candyman.**


	17. Last House on the Left

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 17: Last House on the Left**

Ash was overseeing the remaining Gems. Amethyst, Jasper, and Garnet had already reformed. All that was left was Lapis and Pearl. Steven was scared. He remembered his dream and Rose saving him, but what evils could be out there? He'd already seen evil clowns, a weirdo with a chainsaw, a dream demon, and whatever that woman was that Jasper tackled. Things weren't safe anymore. "Listen big girl, I ain't saying we have to lock him in a box, I'm just saying maybe whatever you're dealing with isn't safe for the boy." Ash argued.

Garnet calmly scoffed, "No. Steven is stronger than you think Mr. Williams. He knows what he's doing."

"Ash, please. The Gems know what they're doing. Now please stop arguing." The TallMan said sternly. Ash rolled his eyes as Steven entered the room.

"Guys. I know you're worried, but I can handle myself. Honestly." Steven said in defense of himself.

Garnet nodded, "I know Steven, but you're also a human boy. Who knows if you get poofed and reformed or... Worse."

"She is right Boy. The horrors you face and the horrors we face are completely different. Who knows what Pinhead and the Cenobites are up to. Who they could have recruited. We're looking out for you boy." The TallMan explained. Steven looked around, a confused look on his face.

"Has anyone seen Kayako?"

Herbert, not paying attention and focusing on the television, answered. "She's jumped back to Japan. Said something about "Her little boy is all alone!" Or something like that." He started to gut open the VHS player.

"Little boy?' Ash said, "Kay had a kid?"

"You would know if you actually payed attention to when she talked Ashley."

"Ok Herb. First off, it's Ash. Second off, I do listen."

Herbert gave Ash a smug look, "Really? What's her middle name?"

"I know it! It's..." Ash got caught in Herbert's trap. Amethyst giggled at Ash's situation, "It's Yoko right?"

"Once again Ashley your knowledge continues to confuse me." Herbert disconnected the VHS player and walked to his basement lab, "Oh and it's Yukki."

Amethyst burst into full on laughter. Ash shot her a glare, "What're you laughing short stuff?"

Amethyst wiped away a tear, "You. You're funny. Acting like you don't know your teammates name." She broke into another fit of laughter, "It's hilarious."

"Won't be so hilarious when I shove my Boomstick up your a-"

"AS we were saying!" The TallMan said, cutting Ash off. "We need a plan. How can we get the box. Pinhead most likely has The Temple surrounded. If that's the case, we need a plan of attack."

"I got a plan." Ash said, "We find Pinhead and his goons, punch them, and go on our marry way." He looked to Garnet, "Sound like a plan?"

"No." Garnet said, "It's too dangerous. Pinhead was used by Homeworld, making this a Crystal Gem issue. You humans need to stay out of it."

"Listen lady! Pinhead is a demon! Making this a Fearsome Four issue! You rocks need to back off." Ash snarled back. Garnet picked Ash up by the shirt collar, "Let me down!"

"I said this is a Crystal Gem issue. Pinhead worked for the Diamonds. He's our problem."

The TallMan placed a hand on Garnet's shoulder, "Please calm down. Ash may be headstrong, but he knows what he's doing."

Steven watched as the group argued. Jodie rolled her eyes, "Wanna see what Herbert is doing?" Steven nodded. Jodie and Steven leafed the room as Ash and Garnet argued. Why is it Ash fights everyone who remotely wants to help? Steven and Jodie walked down into Herbert's lab, where he was busy gutting a VHS player for some odd reason. As the two approached, Herbert shot up.

"Yes? Who's there?" He noticed the kids, "Oh. It's you two. Don't get into trouble."

"What're you doing to the tape player?" Jodie asked in confusion.

"I'm making sure what I have planned actually works. If Pinhead is going to fight with fire, then we gotta fight back with fire." Herbert explained.

"But why a VHS player?" Steven asked.

"Because it's a very detailed plan... My only problem is Kayako might not agree with it." Herbert muttered the last part to himself.

Jodie gave a sly smirk, "Why? Afraid your girlfriend might not agree?"

Herbert snapped up, his face now a deep red, "Listen here young lady. Kayako is not my 'girlfriend.' She never was. She's just a friend and a teammate."

Jodie, now looking at a news paper clipping, it reading 'Aliens bring the dead back to life.' "Ash told me how you saved her back when you fought Candyman." Herbert dropped his screwdriver, "How you rescued her from that evil Leprechaun. Quite noble of you West."

"Whoa!" Steven said in amazement, "You fought a Leprechaun!?"

"Yes, I did." Herbert responded.

"Tell us!" Steven begged. Herbert couldn't say no to Steven, his face seemed so innocent.

Herbert gave a deep sigh, "Alright. Sit down and I'll tell you how I rescued Kayako from a Leprechaun."

 **You like? I knew you would. I love working on these. And to the guy begging for more "Knight and the Genie" STOP CONSTANTLY BEGGING FOR IT! GIVE ME TIME TO MAKE SURE IT'S GOOD! I have to feel inspired and see how long it took me to update this? Now, next chapter will have a call back to "Fearsome Four" as well as a new villain for the Crystal Gems and Fearsome Four to fight. It'll be a tough one, because he's a bit cold... If that's a hint.**


	18. We meet again

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 18: We meet again**

The TallMan sat on the porch of the house, sipping sweet tea as he waited for what to do next. He felt the tugging of his sleeve, looking over he saw Toshio. "Hello boy. May I help you?"

"Mommy said never to talk to strangers." Toshio said nervously.

"But I am no stranger. I know your mother quite well." The TallMan said. He looked up as Kayako walked up the stairs with some bags, "Need any help? I can get Ash."

"It's fine. I can handle my own boy's luggage." Replied Kayako. After saying so, a bag fell, sending clothes everywhere. Kayako let out her rattle. "Could you get Ash please?"

The TallMan chuckled, "As you wish." He got up and walked inside.

Toshio looked to his mother in silence, "Who was that mommy?" He asked.

"That was Jebediah. We call him The TallMan. He's very nice." Kayako looked to the clothing, than back to Toshio, "They're your clothes. You pick them up." She ordered. Toshio nodded and began doing so. The door burst open as Ash let out a big laugh, scarring Toshio.

"Hey Kay! How's it been. Haven't seen ya in a while." He looked down to Toshio, "Who's the kid?"

Kayako swung a suitcase into Ash's chest, "My son, Toahio. I told you I was getting him back in Beach City." She threw two more cases on top of the one Ash was holding, "He's going to stay with up from now on. I got rapped up with the Candyman fiasco that I completely forgot Toshio."

"Where's he gonna sleep?"

"Jodie's room is big enough." Kayako replied. She knelt down to Toshio, "Why don't you go introduce yourself to Herbert. I'm sure he'll be glad to meet you." Suggested Kayako. Toshio nodded and disappeared, much like his mother. Ash rolled his eyes at their ability to do that.

In the basement, Herbert and finally constructed the VHS player. "Good. Now to test it out." He picked up a blank VHS tape. Jodie smacked it out of his hand, "What was that for!?"

"Kayako says never to play that tape, or let... Her, in her ever again. You know they don't like each other."

"That may be true, but It's our last hope." Herbert was sure in his plan as he grabbed a blank video tape. Steven was reading a news paper clipping, it reading 'Small town haunted by Killer Snowman.' He looked over to Herbert and shouted,

"Wait!"

Herbert dropped the tape again, "What is it!?"

"You were gonna tell us the story. You know of you saved-" He was cut off by Jodie.

"Of how you and Kayako fell in love!" Jodie teased, making kissie faces. Herbert rolled his eyes.

"Well alright." He took a deep breath and begun.

-Flashback-

Walking through the halls of Cabrini Green, The TallMan, Ash, Herbert, and Kayako were in search of the Candyman. Ash looks off to a door creeped open half way. "Guys, I'm gonna check this room out."

As the other three continue to walk, Kayako spots a gold coin lying on the ground. "What is this?" As she picks it up, a laugh can be heard, "Hehehe! You're mine lass!" A hole opens up under Kayako and she falls in. Herbert and The TallMan jerk back in shock, Herbert jumping in after her.

"Wait boy!"

In the Leprechauns lair, Herbert looks around, seeing Kayako chained to a wall by her ankle. "Kayako!" Herbert yelled, running to her and trying to unchain her.

"Herbert?" Kayako slowly awakens, "What happened?"

"I don't know. But the amount of weird things going on means we're close to Candyman." Herbert theorized. He picked up a rock and began smashing at the chain, but to no avail. "Dammit!" Herbert shouted, "It isn't breaking. Maybe if I get my serum..."

"Try as you will. Try as you might. Those who steal me gold. Won't live through the night!" A voice echoed from the shadows, Herbert and Kayako getting frightened by it. The Leprechaun appeared in front of the two, wielding his cane. "And you two certainly won't be living!" He gave a loud laugh as he jumped onto Herbert, sharpening his claws. "You're a dumb one lad." He mocked as he scratched Herbert's face.

Kayako tugged at her chain, in attempt to disappear to help Herbert. "What? Why can't I teleport!?"

"Those chains keep you from using ghostly abilities lass. I stole them from some fool scientists." The Leprechaun noticed Herbert sprinting to his medical bag, "Oh no you don't." The Leprechaun stomped on Herbert's hand, "I'm going to make you two regret ever existing." As he grabbed Herbert by the tie and readied his claws, he felt rocks smash against him, "Ouch!" He turned to Kayako throwing the rocks. "You need to be taught a lesson lassie." He began walking closer to her. Herbert quickly opened his bag and grabbed a syringe, injecting the serum into the Leprechaun. "Ahhh! What did you do lad!?"

Herbert stood up, "Do you know how my serum gets its vibrant green color?" Herbert asked, holding a vile of acid.

"How?"

"Liquidized four leaf clovers."

The Leprechaun began screaming and he began growing from the clovers in his blood system. Herbert rushed to Kayako and smashed the vile on her chains, freeing her. "Come on!" He grabbed her by the hand and began to run, Kayako stumbled.

"Ahh! I can't! I think my leg is sprained!" Kayako tried limping, but it was too painful. Herbert picked her up bridal style and began running up a set of stares, The Leprechaun screaming and an explosion was heard. Herbert and Kayako rejoined the group.

"Well, looks like you two hooked up." Ash teased.

Herbert rolled his eyes, "She was kidnapped by a psychotic Leprechaun and her leg is in no order to walk." Herbert explained. Ash still gave a sly look.

"Good work boy." The TallMan praised, and the group continued. Moments later, Kayako looked at Herbert as they walked. A small blush creeping across her face.

"Umm Herbert..."

"Yes?"

"I think my leg is better... You can let me down now."

Herbert let out a nervous throat clear sound, "You're right..." Setting her onto the ground.

Ash looked back, "Get a room."

"Shut it Williams!" Herbert yelled.

"Make me West!" Ash yelled back.

-Present time-

"And that's what happened. Nothing too special, I just freed her from her chains." Herbert finished.

"Awww! That's so cute!" Steven said.

"Yeah, is that why you two are in love?" Jodie teased. Herbert rolled his eyes.

"Are you talking about mom?" Called a voiced from nowhere. The three looked around as Toshio appeared next to Jodie.

"You must be Toshio." Herbert greeted, "A pleasure to meet you. I'm Dr. Herbert West. I'm an acquaintance of your mothers."

"I know." Toshio said, shaking Herbert's hand, "She mentioned you a lot."

"I'm Jodie. Did she mention me?" Jodie asked, getting too close to Toshio.

"She said you're like a daughter to her."

"I'm Steven. I'm here because my friends are dealing with something your mom's friends are involved with." Steven introduced, extending a hand to shake. Toshio accepted as Herbert picked up the tape.

"Now to test my theory..." Herbert injected the tape into the VHS player. The TV playing images of a well. From nowhere, Kayako appeared behind Herbert.

"Herbert have you met To-" She was cut off as a woman with long black hair crawled out of the TV. Kayako looked furious, "YOU!"

Sadako looked at her in confusion, "Wha?" It suddenly hit her, "YOU!" Sadako lunged at Kayako, dragging her through the ceiling. Steven, Jodie, Toshio, and Herbert looked in shock.

"What just happened?" Asked Steven. Herbert gulped.

"I'm not sure, but when Kayako calms down... I'm in deep trouble."

 **It's the Final Count Down! Na! Nanananana! Nanana! Nananananananananana! Nananana! I like that song, don't judge me! No that doesn't mean the story is ending soon, just me being a dork.**


	19. Sadako vs Kayako

**The Crystal Gems vs The Fearsome Four**

 **Chapter 19: Sadako vs Kayako**

Up from the floor they flew. Sadako, ghost girl who resided in a video tape, clutching the neck if Kayako. The two hit the ceiling of the living room and crashed into the coffee table. Kayako, now on top, began choking Sadako. "I thought I said I never wanted to see you again!" Kayako screamed. Sadako punched her in the jaw, sending her back into Ash. The S-Mart employee catching her. The TallMan and Garnet getting a hold of Sadako.

"Ok sister, what the hell is going on?" Ash asked both women.

"She knows what she did!" Kayako yelled.

"Oh shut up!" Sadako yelled back.

"Calm down. We just want to know what's wrong." Garnet said calmly.

Kayako gritted her teeth in anger. She pulled Ash's chainsaw off his wrist and shoved him onto Amethyst. Sadako, breaking away from The TallMan and Garnet, grabbed Ash's Boomstick, which was sitting in the wreckage of the coffee table. Sadako pointed the gun towards Kayako as she revved the chainsaw. It was that moment Herbert and the kids run into the living room. Just as the two were at each other. Sadako fired three shots while Kayako lunged at her with the chainsaw. Herbert got the guts and jumped in the middle, yelling "Stop this at once!" He clinched his eyes. Hoping to not be hit by either girl. Instead he looked as both stood and each side, staring at him.

"Why?" They asked in unison.

Herbert looked to Toshio. Who gave a simple shrug, as if saying "Sorry. Can't help you here." The scientist gave a disgruntled sigh, "Because do you even know why you're fighting!?" Both girls looked at each other, shaking their heads. Herbert grinned, seeming to be making progress.

Pearl, tugging on Ash's sleeve, asked, "Does he know what he's doing?"

"He doesn't know a damn thing sweetheart." Ash replied.

"Quiet." Both Garnet and The TallMan shushed.

"But all I know..." Sadako began, "Is she's a skank!"

"Bring it slut!" Kayako yelled. Ash and The TallMan rushed to hold her back. "You're lucky they're holding me back! Fight my face next time!" Kayako yelled. Sadako was about to lunge when Garnet and Pearl grabbed her arms.

Herbert groaned in annoyance. Kayako breaking free of Ash and The TallMan, grabbed his tie, "What did I say about summoning HER?" Kayako asked, her eyes peering into his soul. Herbert struggled in her grip.

"Y-you see Kayako... We needed help and... You can't do everything yourself... And-" Herbert tried to explain before Kayako cut him off again.

"Why her!? Answer me West!" Her grip tightening.

"Stop! You could hurt his fragile human throat!" Pearl cut in. Kayako shot her an angry glare. Pearl jumped behind Garnet. Sadako chuckled slyly, walking up behind Herbert and wrapping her hands around his chest.

"What's the matter Saeki? Can't handle your man in the arms of a better woman?" Sadako teased. Kayako grew furious, letting Herbert go and jumping through him, smashing Sadako into a wall. Repeatedly.

"You keep your hands off of Herbert! He doesn't need a whore like you!" Kayako was being brutal. The loud sound of Ash's Boomstick sent the entire room silent. Everyone stared at Ash.

"All right! That's enough Kay! Get your ass off her now!" Ash was serious. Ash was rarely serious, but when he was, it was scary. "Now would SOMEONE mind explaining why Ghost 1 and Ghost 2 hate each other?"

"I think I can explain." Garnet said calmly. Everyone looked to Garnet.

"Well Square Mom? Mind explaining?" Ash demanded.

Garnet simply walked to Herbert, "It's him."

Ash groaned, "Of course it's him. Probably zapped their brains and-"

"No. It's him. He's why they hate each other." Garnet began. "

The TallMan raised an eyebrow, "Enlighten us please."

Garnet nodded, "I can sense a deep burning passion inside of Kayako. She has feeling for her teammate. Sadako knows this all to well, already hating Kayako, she's using her feelings to play with her."

Ash looked to Sadako, "Dick move kid." Sadako looked away, embarrassed.

Herbert looked up at Garnet, confused, "What are you talking about?"

Ash smacked Herbert in the back of his head with his good hand, "Are ya blind Herb? Kay likes ya!" Herbert and Kayako stared at each other, both blushing madly. Kayako, out of a fit of embarrassment, disappeared. Toshio sighed, "Where is my mothers room?" Jodie pointed up, not needing more information, he disappeared as well.

Ash walked up to Sadako, "Well Miss. VHS ghost. Guess whose fixing my coffee table?"

Up in Kayako's room, she was on her bed, crying into her knees. Toshio appeared to comfort her. He placed a hand on her back, rubbing her gently. "It's ok mother. Whatever you're going through... I'm sure you'll be ok."

Kayako looked up, tears staining her face, "Thank you Toshio." A knock was heard at the door. On the other side lied a nervous Herbert, behind him was a very calm Garnet.

"What if you're wrong and she's just really upset."

"I'm right. You know I'm right. Now don't chicken out and keep knocking."

Herbert rolled his eyes and knocked once more. Toshio answered. "Yes?"

Herbert adjusted his tie nervously, "I'm here to talk to your mother..." Toshio nodded and let Herbert in. He looked back, Garnet smirking and giving a thumbs up as the door shut. He sat on the bed next to Kayako. His nerves getting the best of him, he coughed, "So... What's going on with you Kayako?"

She sunk her head into her knees, "I don't want to talk about it..." Herbert looked to Toshio, who shrugged and left the room.

Herbert rolled his eyes, "Thanks for the support kid."

Kayako looked up, "What was that?"

"Nothing, now tell me... Is what Garnet said true... Do you... Like me?" Herbert asked, a small blush creeping across his face. Kayako looked away, her face redder than his. "Kayako answer me." He placed a hand on her shoulder, "I worry about you. You're the only female on our team, but your also the only parent on our team." Still no answer, "Kayako please! What's wro-" Herbert was cu off by the motion of Kayako's lips crashing into his. She was kissing him. Something she had imagined about doing since he saved her from The Leprechaun. When their lips parted, clapping was heard. They turned to see an old man in front of the door.

"Such a sweet scene. I really do hate to break it up, but what must be done. Must be done." Reverend Kane said, giving out an evil laugh.

 ***Bursting from a grave* Who keeps digging those!? Hope you liked the chapter! I wrote this one back and forth before and after work. I spent early mornings and late nights writing this.**


End file.
